


LIỀU THUỐC CHO TÂM HỒN

by Its_all_about_your_OTPs



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Boyfriends, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_all_about_your_OTPs/pseuds/Its_all_about_your_OTPs
Summary: Crowley uống cả tấn cà phê và chửi thề cũng cả đống. Sở trường của Aziraphale là đỏ mặt và có sở niềm đam mê khó hiểu với cardigan, mặc dù nó chẳng hợp với cậu gì cả.Crowley nhận ra, bảy là con số rất phổ biến và gắn liền với vô vàn tai ương đẹp đẽ: thất hình đại tội, thất Luân xa, thất Thiên đường,...Bảy ngày để Crowley phải lòng cậu nhóc kì lạ mặc áo cardigan...





	LIỀU THUỐC CHO TÂM HỒN

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chicken Soup for The Emotionally Distressed Teenager's Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/510330) by [someonelsesheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonelsesheart/pseuds/someonelsesheart). 

. . . Crowley ghét học. Cái này thì ai cũng biết, trong khi bố mẹ hắn tảng lờ và mặc định tuổi dậy thì ấy mà, đám thanh niên choai choai bây giờ toàn lũ bất cần chỉ biết đam mê xe cộ (ừ thì cũng đúng), nhưng lý do thật sự là vì _não hắn tàu hủ. _

Học hành làm hắn phát điên. Crowley thường sẽ trừng mắt nhìn muốn thủng trang giấy, chầu chực chờ kiến thức tự mọc cánh bay vào đầu mình, nghe chừng sẽ giống như được Đảng khai sáng hay cái chết tiệt gì đó. Không ăn thua, chả được cái mẹ gì, nhìn muốn lòi hột nhãn. Những con chữ nhảy đầm qua tai hắn, đẹp thì có nhưng hiểu thì không, hắn sắp bị bệnh não úng chữ luôn rồi.

“Ờm…”

Crowley quắc mắt. Trước mặt hắn là một tên con trai nom trạc tuổi, tóc tai bù xù và—đù má lại còn mặc áo _cardigan_? Sau khi nhác thấy cái thứ cổ lỗ sỉ kia, suy nghĩ đầu tiên xẹt qua đầu hắn chính là _‘Lạy chúa, ăn lòn rồi.’ _

“Anh có sao không?” Cậu nhóc hỏi nhỏ, giọng nói lo lắng pha tí tò mò. “Tại mặt anh nó cứ như thế này—” Cậu ta bĩu môi, chun mũi rồi trợn tròn mắt. Crowley nhướn mày. Cậu nhóc nói tiếp “—và trông có vẻ rất…phiền muộn. Nhưng nhìn dễ thương lắm, tôi nói thiệt, không phải tôi biến thái suy nghĩ bậy bạ đâu.”

Crowley ậm ừ. “Cần tôi giúp không?” cậu trai xinh xẻo chúi người về phía trước kéo cuốn bài tập Đại số của hắn ra xem. “Ồ, dễ lắm. Nếu anh thấy khó quá thì để tôi giảng lại cho nhé.”

_Đùa tao à,_ Crowley nghĩ, và sau đó hắn cũng không ngờ bản thân lại thốt ra câu, “Xin thỉnh giáo.”

\------

Nhóc Cardigan tên Aziraphale, và cậu làm việc ở một quán cà phê.

Ừa, thật đấy.

Crowley mắt mũi kèm nhèm, vừa đi vừa chửi sáng thứ bảy mà ma xui quỷ khiến thế éo nào lại dậy sớm, hắn ngáp ngắn ngáp dài, ngả ngớn bước vào quán cà phê mới mở ở cuối con đường sau thư viện, nóng lòng muốn nốc một cốc cà phê. Rồi đùng một phát tỉnh cả ngủ, hắn chạm mặt nhóc Cardigan.

“Cậu,” Crowley giật mình, thắng gấp đến nỗi suýt vấp vào hai chân té lộn cổ.

Nhóc Cardigan hình như rất vui, mà chắc là Crowley đang tưởng tượng thôi, có ai nhìn thấy mặt hắn mà vui bao giờ. Nếu có thì chắc là sắp đến ngày Tận thế. “Tôi đây. Anh uống cà phê đen đúng không?” Nhóc Cardigan mỉm cười.

“Ờ.” Hả? “Được, được, cho tôi một ly.” Hắn ấp úng như thể không hề biết thức uống ruột của mình là gì (sẵn nói luôn, là cà phê đen thật, nhưng sao cậu ta lại biết) “Tôi không biết — ý tôi là, tôi không biết tên cậu, nói lại xem?”

(Sau này, rất lâu sau này, Aziraphale sẽ giải thích cho Crowley: “Tại lúc đó nhìn anh khó ở lắm,” và Crowley sẽ đảo mắt: “Anh khó ở thì sẽ gọi cà phê đen sao?” Rồi Aziraphale sẽ đáp lại như đó là một điều hiển nhiên, “Chứ sao.”)

Hastur cười sái cả quay hàm khi nghe Crowley thuật lại ngay khúc hắn nghệch mặt hỏi “Tên cậu ấy, nói lại xem.”

Thằng chó.

Hắn nhớ là sau đó nhóc Cardigan chỉ mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng. “Tôi là Aziraphale,” cậu đưa tay ra muốn bắt tay với hắn. Crowley, sau khi đứng hình mất vài giây, hồi đáp. “Aziraphale,” Crowley gật đầu, “Ở thư viện.” Hắn khựng lại, _“Aziraphale á?” _

Aziraphale cười khan. “Gia đình tôi theo đạo. Còn anh?”

“Tôi thì sao?”

Aziraphale chỉ im lặng cười hiền. Crowley ngạc nhiên là cậu ta có thể vừa xà nẹo với hắn vừa pha cà phê cùng một lúc, nhưng hắn quyết định sẽ tuân thủ trực giác _‘không bao giờ thắc mắc công việc của một nghệ nhân.’_ Pha cà phê cũng tính, chắc vậy. “Tên anh là gì?” Aziraphale hỏi.

“À, quên.” Crowley cầm ly cà phê và đẩy tờ tiền đến quầy thanh toán. “Crowley.”

Aziraphale toét miệng. “Gia đình anh cũng theo đạo?”

“Không hẳn,” Crowley ngập ngừng. “Ờm…mẹ tôi thờ Satan."

Aziraphale nhướn mày: “Vậy cơ à.” Và nhanh chóng lái câu chuyện sang hướng khác. “Mà, anh vẫn cần tôi giúp chứ?” Cậu nhìn khuôn mặt đực ra như vịt của Crowley rồi bổ sung thêm, "Bài tập về nhà.”

Crowley cười nhạt. “_Cưng à_, có bao giờ anh đây tự làm bài tập được đâu.” Hắn nhấp một ngụm cà phê và thả lỏng cơ thể về chế độ ngả ngớn thường ngày – thật ra ý của hắn là chế độ không xoắn quẩy lên như gặp crush ấy.

“Tôi sẽ giúp,” Aziraphale nói, “nếu anh muốn.”

Crowley cau mày. “Cậu á – nhưng mà, có phiền không –” Rồi xong, hắn lại quên sạch từ vựng rồi. Dù sao thì miệng lưỡi trơn tru được 10 giây như thế là phước đức lắm.

“Tôi còn mừng ấy chứ.” Aziraphale lại nhoẻn miệng cười. Crowley suýt nữa đã lăn ra đất bất tỉnh như mô-típ tiểu thư trong mấy bộ phim Miền Viễn Tây trên TV, sang chấn tâm lý mất, “Ờ, vậy được.”

Aziraphale chăm chú nhìn hắn. Sau vài giây, cậu tiếp lời, “Hừm…chắc là tôi sẽ cần số điện thoại của anh hay đại loại là thông tin liên lạc gì đó, thân ái à.”

“Ừ nhỉ,” Crowley gật đầu, lôi ra từ túi quần chiếc điện thoại và thảy cho Aziraphale. Cậu ta mỉm cười, nhận chiếc điện thoại di động rồi nheo mắt mổ cò từng con số trên màn hình cảm ứng trước khi trao trả Crowley. “Xong rồi. Tôi sẽ nhắn tin cho anh.”

“Tốt…tốt.” Crowley cố gắng kiềm chế ánh nhìn sững sờ của mình cho đến khi tiếng leng keng từ chuông báo hiệu có khách mới đến làm hắn sực tỉnh, “Tôi phải đi đây.”

“Crowley à, nếu anh cần gì—” Crowley nghe tiếng Aziraphale gọi với theo, nhưng chân hắn đã bước qua thềm cửa hướng ra con hẻm, thầm cảm tạ tiết trời lành lạnh làm dịu đi đôi gò má đỏ bừng. Hắn qua cái tuổi hồng mộng mơ rồi còn gì, không thể nào lại đi crush một thằng nhóc đáng yêu ở quán cà phê được, và nhất là hắn tuyệt nhiên sẽ không dành cả ngày thứ bảy lăn lộn chờ tin nhắn điện thoại của ai đó đâu.

Hai trong ba điều trên là sự thật vô cùng hiển nhiên, Crowley bây giờ là thanh niên nghiêm túc mười bảy tuổi, dù cho đôi lúc hắn có biểu hiện như mấy đứa trẻ trâu mắc bệnh tương tư.

Có phải hắn ôm điện thoại chờ cả ngày đâu. _Mười lăm phút kiểm tra một lần chứ mấy. _

Aziraphale không gửi cho hắn tin nào hôm thứ bảy.

Nhưng cậu đã quăng mình qua cửa sổ nhà hắn vào ngày Chủ nhật.

\---------

Mấy hàm X và Y đang tra tấn Crowley.

Không phải hắn hoang tưởng đâu, thề! “Toán,” hắn lầm bầm, “đúng là dòng thứ chó chết.” Crowley thở dài sườn sượt rồi nhỏm dậy, tót lên bệ cửa sổ ngồi rồi rút trong túi ra bao thuốc lá để dành cho trường hợp khẩn cấp (giờ thì khẩn với cấp mẹ gì nữa), châm một điếu.

Hắn đã có vài giây tận hưởng sự yên bình của một thế giới đéo có toán học trước khi bị ai đó nhảy bổ vào người.

Cần phải biết là phòng của Crowley nằm ở tầng hai và tầm nhìn bị chắn bởi dàn dây leo đồ sộ, ngay cả vào những ngày đẹp trời nhất thì cũng khó ai có thể tiếp cận nổi. Vậy thì nhóc Cardigan èo uột này lại càng không có khả năng, nhỉ?

Sai bét.

“Cái đệt..” Crowley thở dốc, đẩy Aziraphale nằm sải lai trên người hắn sang một bên, tắt điếu thuốc trên tay rồi quạu quọ quẳng vào thùng rác, “…mợ gì đây?”

“Thì ra là anh!” Aziraphale tròn miệng, đôi mắt nai to tròn mở lớn. “Xin lỗi. Tôi tưởng là có hỏa hoạn.”

“Cậu tưởng...nhà tôi cháy à,” Crowley lặp lại. Hắn tự hỏi không biết giờ mình nằm hẳn dưới đất ăn vạ thì có vô duyên lắm không. Đầu tiên là chuyện học hành nhảm nhí, bây giờ thì lại bị một cục bông xinh xắn mặc áo cardigan bà già từ trên trời rớt xuống đè. Nhân sinh thật lắm sự lạ đời.

“Tôi có gõ cửa,” Aziraphale thấp giọng, cật lực né tránh ánh mắt của Crowley. “Nhưng không có ai trả lời. Nên là—tôi, tôi thấy cái cây kia mọc bên ngoài nhà anh, tôi sợ có ai đó gặp nạn nhưng lại không thể gọi cứu hỏa vì, ai biết được, lỡ tôi chỉ trông gà hóa cuốc thôi nên—”

Crowley chú mục vào Aziraphale, cố gắng – một cách nửa vời – ngăn tiếng thảng thốt bật ra khỏi miệng. Nhưng rốt cuộc hắn cũng chào thua, Crowley bắt đầu vật ra hả họng cười, cười lớn đến nỗi suýt lộn mẹ xuống giường, ôm lấy cái dạ dày quặn thắt. Lạy hồn.

“Cậu,” hắn sặc nước miếng. “Cậu đấy – má ơi, ‘Ziraphale, cậu _đỉnh_ vãi chưởng.”

Aziraphale nhìn có vẻ vừa ngượng ngùng vừa thích thú. “À vâng, tôi...” Cậu ấp úng. “Tôi nên đi nhỉ...”

Crowley chép miệng. “Ở lại đây. Tôi chuẩn bị đặt pizza. Hôm nay bố mẹ tôi không có nhà.”

Quào, tưởng đang nghe chuyên mục _‘thư giãn cùng Netflix’_ hay gì á. Aziraphale đỏ mặt. Cậu bị thuyết phục rồi nha.

“Tôi nhớ là hình như....” Crowley cao giọng, nhếch cặp lông mày, bắt đầu dùng đến con át chủ bài của hắn. “...trên ti-vi tối nay có chiếu Harry Potter.”

“Thế thì....ở lại vì Harry, Hermione và Ron vậy, cũng đáng mà....hì hì.” Aziraphale đã bò hẳn lên giường ngồi kế bên Crowley, cúi gằm gương mặt đỏ lựng như trái cà chua. “Tôi phải gọi về cho mẹ đã.” Không thấy Crowley ý kiến gì, cậu bèn lấy điện thoại ra gọi về nhà.

“Nếu mẹ cậu hỏi tôi là thằng nào,” Crowley chen vào lúc nhạc chờ vang lên, “nhớ nói tôi nóng muốn bốc khóc.”

“Crowley.”

“Không được à? Vậy thì _‘nóng bỏng cháy’_?”

“Crowley.”

“Nuwsng thì sao? Không chịu luôn? Chúa ơi, cậu nhạt nhẽo vãi.”

\----------

Tiết Lịch sử hôm Thứ hai, Crowley đến vừa kịp lúc nhìn thấy Aziraphale bước vào lớp. Hắn thậm chí không hề biết Aziraphale đăng ký môn này, thế là đủ hiểu sự hứng thú của hắn với môi trường học đường đã rớt mẹ xuống con số âm từ khi nhị vị phụ huynh—

Không. Giờ hắn không muốn nghĩ đến chuyện đó. Ánh mắt của Crowley tia trúng Aziraphale, khóe miệng tên ma đầu tóc đỏ liền nhếch lên cười ranh mãnh, tiện thể nháy mắt một cái. Khuôn mặt bầu bĩnh của Aziraphale phớt lên một màu hồng phấn, Crowley chống cằm thắc mắc liệu màu hồng ấy có lan xuống khắp cơ thể hay không.

Trong cơn vô thức, Crowley hất đầu ra hiệu với Aziraphale vào chỗ trống bên cạnh, rõ ràng là muốn cậu ngồi xuống đây. Hắn lờ phắt luôn vẻ mặt khoái chí _tao-biết-ngay-mà_ của Hastur ngồi cách hai dãy bàn, thay vào đó nhoẻn cười với Aziraphale khi cậu ngồi xuống cạnh hắn.

“Đúng là gần mực thì đen,” Nhóc Cardigan thở hắt nhìn mấy hình vẽ doodle nguệch ngoạc trên cuốn vở ghi chú ‘Sự suy tàn của đế chế La Mã’ của mình.

Crowley nhe cả hàm răng đầy tự mãn, thì thầm, “Cậu chỉ khó chịu vì cảnh Sirius chết, tôi không hề nhỏ một giọt nước mắt nào thôi.”

Aziraphale nheo mắt phản đối. “Thân ái à, anh cứ chối đi, tôi biết là mắt anh có ươn ướt nhé.” và ngay lập tức nhỏ giọng sau khi cảm nhận được ánh nhìn cảnh cáo từ giảng viên. _“Cá luôn.” _

Crowley đuối lý, nên hắn chuyển từ vẽ chibi hình người Roman sang phóng tác mấy bức họa nóng cmn bỏng khiến Aziraphale phải mím môi ngượng ngùng.

Nếu tiết học hôm nay không đến nỗi lê thê như bình thường, và Crowley thật sự có chú tâm nghe được lõm bõm vài câu – nhưng chỉ những phần Aziraphale ép phải nghe – thì hắn cũng không đời nào chịu thú nhận. Hắn nghĩ hình như ai cũng thấy được việc này, bởi vì lúc Crowley bắt gặp Hastur đang nhìn chằm chằm về phía hai người, hắn có thể dễ dàng nhận ra ánh mắt _‘Mày-không-lừa-được-tao-đâu’_ đi kèm với vẻ mặt câng câng cà khịa.

\---------

Hai tuần như thế trôi qua. Nhờ cậu gia sư mới mà Crowley đạt B+ cho bài kiểm tra toán. Hắn vẫn uống rất nhiều cà phê, còn Aziraphale thì uống quá nhiều trà. Rồi thứ 6 lại đến, và lần này Aziraphale đã chịu gõ cửa.

“Tại leo lên cái cây đó hoài cũng mệt chứ bộ,” Cậu bĩu môi.

Tối hôm ấy, Aziraphale ngủ gật khi đang xem Star Wars, đầu tựa lên vai Crowley. Hắn để yên cho cậu ngủ vì hắn tốt bụng đó giờ, chắc chắn không phải vì bộ dáng cậu nhóc kia lúc ngủ trông dễ thương vaicalon đâu.

\---------

Một tháng quay cuồng trong đợt kiểm tra cuối kỳ cũng chấm dứt. Crowley vẫn nốc cả thùng cà phê còn Aziraphale vẫn nhâm nhi cả bịch trà, và cả hai vẫn chưa có nụ hôn nào vì – thì đó, là vầy nè – Crowley không ngại ba cái chuyện hôn hít, nam hay nữ gì cũng thế, nhưng cái chính là Aziraphale quá vô tư và thuần khiết, lém lỉnh và thông minh, chu đáo và ấm áp đến nỗi Crowley sợ chỉ cần hắn chạm tay vào thì sẽ phá hủy sự thánh thiện ấy.

Nhưng thế này vẫn ổn.

Cho đến khi mọi thứ sụp đổ.

.

Hắn biết Aziraphale không có lỗi trong chuyện này. Bây giờ Crowley đã sắp đến tuổi trưởng thành nên hoàn toàn có khả năng tự giải quyết mọi thứ, thế nhưng chuyện gia đình thì lại khác – hắn cũng biết đau mà. Hôm đó Crowley về đến nhà và thấy mình mắc kẹt trong trận cãi vã giữa bố mẹ hắn, bọn họ còn cố tình lôi hắn vào ‘Crowley, nói với mẹ mày là bả sai rồi đi’ hay ‘Crowley, nói với bố mày ổng là tên ăn hại đi - ổng là thế mà.”

Crowley thở hắt ra, hắn muốn thoát khỏi chỗ này càng nhanh càng tốt. Câu nói “Con đến nhà Aziraphale đây” vốn chỉ là một cái cớ nhưng lại khiến người đàn ông kia được dịp lồng lộn lên mắng con trai gã là tên đồng bóng và thằng lỏi _Ziffyphale_ gì đó là thứ mầm bệnh lai căng.

Máu nóng Crowley dồn lên đỉnh đầu, hắn bật tung cửa chạy ra khỏi nhà trước khi kịp làm chuyện gì đó ngu ngốc mà sau này chắc hắn cũng chẳng ân hận. Hắn chạy, chạy mãi, và thấy mình đã đứng trước cửa nhà Aziraphale từ lúc nào. Crowley ngước mắt nhìn tòa dinh thự rộng lớn như thể đó là chốn Thiên đàng cứu rỗi đời mình.

Hắn nuốt nước bọt, lấy dũng khí gõ cửa. Aziraphale trả lời, cậu nhìn lướt qua vị khách không mời trước khi kéo tay hắn vào nhà và trao cho một cái ôm. Dì Anne, mẹ Aziraphale, cũng xuất hiện. Bà mỉm cười dịu dàng với Crowley, bảo hắn ngồi xuống rồi dúi vào tay đĩa bánh quy cùng ly sô-cô-la ấm nóng. Crowley ép mình nuốt thật nhanh để ngăn dòng lệ đang chực trào ra từ khóe mắt.

Crowley không phải là người hay đánh đồng, nhưng hắn thật sự đã lường trước sẽ nhận được vài ánh mắt dị nghị từ phía gia đình Aziraphale. Tôn giáo là niềm tin, hắn hiểu điều đó, tuy Crowley không e ngại xu hướng tính dục của mình nhưng ngay cả người lý trí nhất cũng có khi bị mờ mắt—

Không có ai tỏ ra lạnh nhạt với hắn. Họ đối xử với hắn như một thành viên mới trong gia đình, một gia đình ấm áp tràn ngập tình yêu thương mà Crowley vẫn hằng mong ước. Hắn chưa từng thừa nhận điều này, kể cả với Aziraphale, rằng đó là lần đầu tiên trong đời hắn có cảm giác được ai đó quan tâm.

Aziraphale cầm tay Crowley, dắt hắn đi lên cầu thang dài uốn lượn dẫn đến căn phòng ngủ nho nhỏ, thả mình xuống nệm cái bẹp. Cậu vòng hai tay ôm chặt lấy Crowley, và hắn không thể ngăn nước mắt mình được nữa. Cơ mà hắn vẫn phải giữ giá, có thể Aziraphale không để tâm việc khóc bù lu bù loa trước mặt người khác, nhưng hắn thì có, vậy nên Crowley chỉ yên lặng cúi đầu sụt sịt từng tiếng, như thể làm thế thì Aziraphale sẽ không để ý ấy.

“Không thể chấp nhận,” Crowley nấc lên, “là tôi—tôi—”

Không, không phải như thế. Hắn không hề cảm thấy xấu hổ về bản thân, thế nhưng những lời này hắn lại không thể nói. Dường như chuyện này quá sức mới mẻ, quá đỗi trần trụi, dường như vết thương găm trong tim hắn khắc tên Aziraphale còn ngôn từ lại là từng mũi kim đau nhói. Hắn sợ nếu mình cứ tiếp tục nói thì Aziraphale sẽ chạy mất, rồi sẽ chẳng còn ai bên cạnh hắn nữa và, chết tiệt, trước giờ hắn có rành mấy cái phép ẩn dụ văn vẻ thế này đâu!?

“Crowley,” Aziraphale thì thầm. Chàng thanh niên Crowley vẫn cúi đầu, khiến cậu nhóc còn lại phải áp cả hai bàn tay nâng khuôn mặt hắn lên. “Crowley à,” Aziraphale lặp lại một lần nữa rồi nghiêng đầu đặt lên môi hắn một nụ hôn.

\----------

Mất bảy ngày để Crowley phải lòng Aziraphale.

Mất thêm bảy tuần để hắn nhận ra điều đó.

(Sau này, rất lâu sau này, vào một ngày nọ, Aziraphale sẽ luồn tay mình vào tay của Crowley mỗi lúc cả hai làm bài tập về nhà, hai cánh môi hồng mềm mại hôn lên những đốt ngón tay khẳng khiu. Aziraphale sẽ hỏi, “Anh sao thế?” và Crowley sẽ đáp, “Anh—Chết tiệt. Anh nghĩ anh yêu em.” Aziraphale sẽ mỉm cười, “Em đã yêu anh từ cái nhìn đầu tiên cơ.” Và hắn biết rồi mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi.)

**Hết.**

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration by JIUdePOD  
Link: twitter.com/JIUdePOD


End file.
